


I'm not a girl, sire (but a woman)!

by WhiteRosewithThorns



Category: The Cousins' War Series - Philippa Gregory, The White Princess (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Historical Inaccuracy, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 02:12:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosewithThorns/pseuds/WhiteRosewithThorns
Summary: Lizzie hated when the King sees her as a girl. She was a woman who harbored strong desire for him and to carry his heir. She was willing to show him.





	I'm not a girl, sire (but a woman)!

Lizzie wanted to be his queen. No, not just that. She wanted to be his lover, wife, and mother of his heir. The strong desire was burning inside her. Tonight was the last night before the final battle. The King could die.

She hopped on a horse and rode to his camp.

He was surprised to see her.

"Lizzie."

"Don't call me that," she said. "Call me Elizabeth."

She went to him and kissed him feverishly.

"You shouldn't be here," he said calmly.

"Why? Because you still see me as a girl?" She asked. "No, Richard, I am not a girl anymore. I love you, Richard. I want to be yours, and I want to give you a son like my mother did for my father."

She unlaced her cloak and then her gown. She stripped herself down to her waist, revealing her beautiful, flawless body. Her skin was milky. Her breasts were young and full. Her body was healthy with curves in the right place. She was desirable, and above all, a woman.

"How many sons can you give me?" He asked, placing his hand on her breasts.

"As many as I can," Lizzie said. She held on to him when he leaned down and took her breast in between his lips. She could feel him licking and sucking. She tried to hold down her moaning until he stopped.

"Go back to your mother," the King told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"You think you are a woman, but you are still a girl," he told her. "After I kill Tudor, I will make you my queen. But not tonight."

* * *

He won the war and Lizzie was invited to the castle. 

They dined together. Lizzie purposely chose a gown that reveals her cleavage.

He took her to a chamber and locked the door.

"Undress," he ordered.

She unlaced her gown and pulled it down to her waist. Before she could go any further, he threw her onto the bed. He stripped off her gown and shift and pulled her long legs apart. Lizzie moaned and groaned as he teased her womanhood.

She cried out when he thrust into her and filled her womb with his seeds.

It was painful, more than she imagined.

He showed no sympathy, however.

He pulled out of her and played with her body. He measured her waist and belly. He then rolled her onto her belly and traced her buttocks.

"You do have a woman's body," he said.

"I know, I'm not a girl."

 

* * *

His seed had grown inside her belly.

It was their rose of York.

Lizzie was overjoyed.

He wedded her in a private ceremony and told her that he will have her crowned once she gives him a son like she promised.

Weeks went by and her belly started to grow.

The King never bedded her again after their first consummation. He also had her moved to a quarter further away from his.

But Lizzie would not have it.

In her silky robe, she sneaked to the King's bedchamber.

She dropped the robe and climbed into his bed.

"Richard," she whispered as she undressed him. She rode him and took his hand. She moaned in pleasure when he rubbed her growing belly and suckled her breast.

In her belly was a child; her breasts would be full of milk; and she _had_ him, not a King, but a man she desired.

She was a woman.

"You are no longer a girl, Elizabeth," he admitted.

"A woman, a mother, and a queen," she added.


End file.
